desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Miller
Josh Miller is one of the titular characters of Desperate Schoolboys. Biography 'Early Life' Josh is a student at Wiksteria High, close friends with the other members of his group: Rena, Ben, Joe and James. However James is mysteriosuly killed over the summer. ("Pilot") 'Season 1' Josh is considered a 'player' at school, making out with several girls. He is pushed by his father to be popular with the girls, however he later reads a gay porn magazine in secret. ("Pilot") Josh is met by Liz, when he tries to skip school. He persuades her to come with him and the two bond. He then agrees to let her turor him. However Ben sees them flirting in the library and feels betrayed, due his known feelings for Liz. ("Conscious Decisions") To make up for his betrayl Josh organises a day out, so Ben will talk to Liz. However he fails to do so, and comes across rather geeky. Josh tells Ben to give up and Ben later sees Josh and Liz making out. ("Partners in Crime") Liz began to develop strong feelings for Josh, telling her best friend Katie about him. However Val warned her to beware because Josh was a known player. Liz later saw Val and Josh making out. ("Worthy of Belief") As Josh and Val prepared to have sex, to Val's horror, Josh failed to get an errection. Josh told her that it was because Val wasn't attractive enough and that he no longer wanted to see her. Val didn't buy this, saying she knew that Josh didn't really care about her and she wasn't like one of his suckers who belived he loved them, but their relationship was consistent. Josh told her to leave him alone however Val swore to uncover what he was hiding. ("Seeking the Door") Josh appologised to Liz, but she didn't accept it. Val continued to look around for Josh's secret, believing she got closer when she found out that the school 'player' was still a virgin. Bob continued to pressure Josh into scoring with the girls. ("Papa Said") Josh told Liz his secret that he was gay. She told him that she understood. However Val overheard them. ("All for the Best") When there is a fire at Wiksteria High, Josh went to rescue Val and Liz, who were trapped in a classroom. Val agreed not to tell his secret. ("Burning Bridges") Josh began hanging around with Katie, Liz, Val and Kimo. However Val wasn't happy with Liz's return and told everyone to choose between them. They chose Liz. ("You Meddling Kids") Josh and Kimo bullied Paddy for being gay, Josh joining in to look cool. Liz confronted him and told him to appologise. Josh did so but snapped at Paddy that he should try to fit in. Josh was arrested for the murder of Rudolfo. ("Domination") Josh told his secret to Ben. And Liz urged him to tell people. Josh was let out of prison as the real killing was Justine. Josh rejoined his old group who all accepted his newself. However when he got home, Bob, threw him out. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 1"), ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Schoolboys Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 2 Characters